Meaning of life
by Velicious
Summary: Naruto yatim piatu, seorang pencopet dan Sasuke pemuda pelarian yang menjadi seorang penipu. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, berbagai peristiwa yang tak terpikirkanpun berdatangan, hingga menghadapkan mereka pada sebuah pertanyaan besar. chap. 3 up-date . RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: yeei akhirnya selesai juga! banzaaii \(^0^)/. Fic ini terinspirasi ketika Sora membaca sebuah novel yang dipinjamkan teman Sora semasa smp dan teringat kembali ketika sedang bengon di kamar. hahaha... Trus karena pengen juga bikin ficnya, akhirnya Sora kerjain dan selesai deeh. Semoga para readers suka^^

**Disclaimer **: mas Masashi Kishimoto yang manganya makin bikin gregetan aja.. aarrgghhh, gw penasaran sama lanjutannya.

**Famdom ** : Naruto (pastinya!)

**Warning **: typo, keabalan, mpreg untuk chap depan, yaoi (boyxboy) and many more. *Readers : bilang aja lo males nulisnya* ditimpuk sendal

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pencopet! Tolong ada pencopet!" teriak seorang gadis berpakaian minim di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di siang hari yang lumayan terik pada pertengahan musim panas tahun itu. Baju tanpa lengan yang ketat dengan rok mini memamerkan tubuh si gadis, ditambah dengan dandanannya yang mencolok itu saja sudah banyak yang memperhatikannya, apalagi dengan suara teriakannya yang memekik telinga, menambah ia menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya.

Baik yang sedang berjalan bersama teman, pasangan dan keluarga juga yang tengah sibuk meneliti barang baru di depan etalase toko.

Beberapa pria, baik yang masih muda ataupun yang dewasa segera mengejar si pencopet dengan sekuat tenaga sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan sang gadis, yang tentunya juga dengan bermacam-macam alasan. Bagi yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi, mereka patut diberi _aplouse _juga dijadikan contoh karena niat yang tulus. Namun ada juga yang hanya sekedar ingin cari muka supaya kata-kata semacam 'Keren, gagah dsb' diberi untuk mereka. Bahkan ada juga beberapa sekedar ingin yang melampiaskan kekesalan dengan menghajar si pelaku jika tertangkap.

Ingat kata orang pintar kan? Seribu orang, seribu alasan, seribu tindakan, seribu jalan.

See?

Poor si pencopet jika ia tertangkap.

Sementara si pencopet dikejar kumpulan pria layaknya gerombolan singa yang mengejar 1 monyet. Si gadis sibuk menangis sambil dihibur orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meratapi hilangnya si tas bersama perangkat di dalamnya. Si ponsel, si duit bahkan si foto gebetan. Yang artinya hilang kesempatan untuk memelet si doi. Rugi si gadis, untung si pujaan. Di dalam hati, si gadis berambut pink tersebut sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan begitu beringas, meski di permukaan dia hanya menangis dengan gaya yang begitu feminim.

Ternyata si korban bermuka 2... ck, ck, ck...

Di tempat tak jauh dari si korban, si pencopet bertubuh lebih pendek dari pemuda kebanyakan itu, tengah berlari dan menghindar dengan lihai di kerumunan orang yang memadati jalan. Bergerak tanpa pola tertentu membuatnya bisa dengan mudah berada jauh dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya, karena mereka hanya berlari lurus tanpa strategi cerdik. Memang pas diumpamakan seperti gerombolan singa yang mengejar seekor monyet di hutan.

Jelas tidak mungkin dapat.

Di saat si singa mengejar dengan berpijak pada tanah, si monyet bisa leluasa berpindah dari 1 dahan ke dahan lain dengan kemampuannya. Bahkan jika si monyet berdiam diri di atas pohon saja, sampai lebaran singapun si singa tak akan mungkin dapat menggapai si monyet. Jadi bingung siapa raja hutan yang sebenarnya.

Si pencopet yang sudah mulai bosan bermain-mainpun mulai memasuki gang-gang kecil, berbelok dengan santai sambil terus berlari mengingat gang-gang kecil itu adalah 'rumahnya'. Ia terus berlari menuju ujung gang yang lain tersebut yang ternyata menghubungkannya ke tepi pantai.

Merasa sudah tak diikuti, iapun melepas jaket kumuh juga topi lusuh yang menutupi surai pirang lembutnya. Lalu meraih kacamata hitam dan masker yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Membuangnya dengan santai ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ia terus berjalan perlahan di tepi pantai, menikmati semilir angin juga suara deburan ombak. Tenang dan juga nyaman. Rambut pirang berantakannya bergerak pelan ditiup angin, mata yang lebih indah dari laut juga langit biru itu bersinar memancarkan kekuatan hatinya. Bibir cherry pinknya juga 3 garis di tiap pipinya membuatnya tampak begitu manis. Dan kulit tan yang membungkus tubuhnya begitu eksotis, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya takkan mampu menolak untuk ia dekati.

Dan hanya 1 orang beruntung yang telah dan masih memilikinya hingga saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Namaku Naruto, 16 tahun (lebih 3 bulan), laki-laki. Alasan kenapa aku selalu memperkenalkan diriku sebagai laki-laki adalah karena dari 100% orang yang melihatku, 95%nya pasti selalu mengira aku adalah perempuan. _Sial! _Apa wajahku sebegitu miripnya wanita hingga mereka pikir aku termasuk dari kaum hawa tersebut? Menyebalkan.

Pernah 1 kali aku menghajar pria hidung belang yang berani mengelus bokongku di dalam kereta. Akibatnya ia masuk rumah sakit selama 1 minggu karena kuhajar habis-habisan. Rasakan itu. Itu akibatnya kalau berani macam-macam dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku sering berjalan-jalan di pantai ini. Karena meskipun pemandangannya indah, tempat ini tidak ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang berlibur. Tidak ada jalan besar yang menghubungkan pantai ini dikarenakan letaknya yang terpencil, sehingga belum ada orang yang berniat menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat wisata akibat minimnya akses untuk mengunjunginya. Paling-paling hanya penduduk sekitar sini saja yang datang untuk jalan-jalan. Sama seperti yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

Aku terus menikmati suasana di pantai ini sambil tetap berjalan menuju rumahku. Ya, rumahku berada di dekat sini. Di pinggir pantai, di belakang sebuah toserba. Rumah yang kutempati itu hanyalah rumah tua yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Tapi walaupun tua, itu tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuk ditinggali, dengan 1 ruang tamu, 2 kamar tidur, dapur juga kamar mandi. Bahkan barang-barang dan peralatannya pun masih lengkap. Aku bisa menikmati matahari terbit dari jendela kamarku juga matahari terbenam dari dapur.

Ya, kalian pasti banyak yang berpikir itu rumah yang bagus, menurut yang kudengar, pemilik asli rumahku itu meninggalkan bangunan itu karena terus teringat dengan kenangan tentang anaknya yang telah meninggal. Jadi mereka pergi karena airmata yang selalu jatuh setiap menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Menyedihkan memang, tapi kesedihannya menguntungkanku.

Licik?

Kurasa tidak, aku menganggapnya lebih ke bencana membawa anugrah.

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku, matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Jadi aku harus bergegas, karena pasti dia telah menungguku di meja makan untuk makan siang bersama, teman hidupku, suamiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis menatap cincin yang menghiasi jari kiriku. Cincin pernikahan kami. Ya, aku sudah menikah, dan aku menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Di negara ini, negara Hi, pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu. Sehingga tidak aneh jika banyak pasangan sejenis yang nampak bertebaran dimana-mana sambil bermesraan. Itu hal yang biasa. Aku sendiri tidak merasa aneh dengan hal seperti itu, karena sebenarnya ayah angkatku, Umino Iruka adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tinggal dengannya sampai sebelum aku menikah dengan suamiku. Kami tinggal di flat sederhana yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahku sekarang. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di salah satu restoran mahal di kota ini, lalu menjalin hubungan dengan Manager di tempatnya bekerja, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-san sering berkunjung dan menginap di tempat kami. Akupun jadi dekat dengannya dan sudah menganggap ia sebagai keluargaku sendiri.

Dulu aku sering dibuat bingung akan sesuatu. Ketika Kakashi-san datang berkunjung dan menginap, mereka selalu menyuruhku tidur lebih awal dan tak kan pergi tidur sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap. Dan keesokan harinya aku pasti mendapati ayahku tidak bisa masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Ia juga tetap di dalam kamar, tepatnya di atas ranjang dan tak akan bergerak jika hari belum beranjak siang. Sehingga Kakashi-sanlah yang akhirnya membuatkanku sarapan lalu mengantarku sekolah.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau Kakashi-san pasti melakukan sesuatu pada ayah, hingga ayah selalu seperti itu. Dan saat itu aku mengira bahwa Kakashi-san melakukan hal yang jahat ketika aku melihat ayah berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil sesekali meringis. Karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ayahku, akupun tidak memperbolehkan Kakashi-san datang ke rumah sambil menangis mengatakan kalau ia jahat karena telah membuat ayah kesakitan.

Saat itu ayah menjelaskan kalau itu bukan salah Kakashi-san sendiri, tapi salah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mengaku salah karena telah membuatku sedih dan menangis, dan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, namun mereka tetap saja tak mau menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan ayah jadi begitu, dengan salah tingkah mereka bilang aku akan tau sendiri hal itu setelah besar nanti. Dan sekarang aku tahu apa itu, karena aku sendiri telah mengalami apa yang dulu ayahku alami.

Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahku memanas.

Aku tinggal dengan ayah angkatku sejak usiaku 6 tahun, dimana saat itu aku sedang berusaha untuk mencopet dompetnya. Ia memergokiku dan dengan lembut ia menawariku untuk tinggal dengannya, bukannya membawaku ke kantor polisi seperti orang kebanyakan. Setelah itu aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat ketulusan dalam matanya, dan memilih untuk hidup dengannya sebagai ayah dan anak. Kubiarkan ia memelukku yang begitu dekil dan membawaku ke kehidupannya.

Aku tidak ingat siapa ayah dan ibu kandungku, karena yang kutahu aku sudah menjadi anak jalanan sejak berusia 3 tahun. Aku bersama anak jalanan lainnya harus berusaha bertahan hidup dengan mengemis di pinggir jalan untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi dari orang yang bersedia menampung kami. Kami setiap harinya harus memberikan sejumlah uang padanya sebagai ganti makan untuk 1 hari. Dan mulai mencopet ketika kami berusia 5 tahun akibat semakin sedikitnya uang yang kami dapat dari mengemis.

Mereka bilang mereka menemukanku sedang bermain sendiri di pinggir jalan, sehingga mereka memungutku dan menjadikanku salah satu 'anak mereka'. Sebenarnya tidak semua dari mereka orang jahat karena pada dasarnya itu adalah cara mereka bertahan untuk hidup. Begitupun aku yang bertahan hidup dengan mencopet. Aku kembali mencopet setelah aku lulus SMP, dan itu kulakukan diam-diam karena tidak mau membuat ayah khawatir dan sedih.

Aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku karena tidak ingin lebih menyusahkan mereka, ayah dan Kakashi-san, meskipun mereka bersikeras untuk menyekolahkanku, tapi aku tetap menolak dan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin berdiri sendiri di atas kakiku yang pastinya dengan usahaku sendiri.

Tak lama setelah itu akupun bertemu suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lebih tua 3 tahun 3 bulan dariku, usianya kini 19 tahun lebih. Kami menikah ketika aku genap berusia 16 tahun, usia yang legal untuk menikah di negara ini. Dan sekarang pernikahan kami memasuki bulan ke-3. Ketika kami menikah, seharusnya aku memiliki marga selain marga yang kudapat dari ayah angkatku, tapi karena kami sama-sama laki-laki, Sasuke memberikan kebebasanku untuk mengambil keputusan tentang hal tersebut. DAn akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak memakai marganya sampai aku siap, dan diapun setuju.

Ia memiliki nasib yang sedikit berbeda dariku sebelumnya. ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki juga orang tua yang lengkap, sesuai yang ia beritahukan padaku. Ia memilih meninggalkan rumahnya ketika ia tamat SMA, dan memulai hidup sendiri. Ia melakukan hal itu karena tidak bisa lagi bersabar akan sikap ayahnya yang selalu membanding-bandingkan ia dengan sang kakak.

Sejak ia masuk SMA, pertengkaran antara ia dan ayahnya semakin sering terjadi dan hal itu memuncak setelah ia lulus. Ia berkata tidak ingin mengikuti perintah sang ayah untuk kuliah di luar negeri seperti kakaknya, pertengkaran mereka menghebat dan diakhiri dengan ayahnya yang dengan emosi menampar Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke berkata kalau ia akan membuktikan kalau ia bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ayahnya bahkan mampu melampaui sang kakak. Itulah saat terakhir kalinya Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya, dengan hanya bermodalkan pakaian di badan juga kartu identitas ia meninggalkan rumahnya, menghiraukan panggilan sang ibu juga sang kakak untuk kembali.

Ia hidup tak menentu saat itu, beberapa kali ia bekerja di toko, cafe ataupun restoran namun semuanya tak bisa ia lakukan dengan baik karena gaya hidupnya sebelumnya. Ia berulang kali dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan akhirnya ia mulai menapaki jalan yang tak jauh berbeda denganku. Iapun kini memilih menjadi seorang penipu. Dengan modal tubuh, wajah juga wibawa yang ia punya, ia sudah banyak menipu namun korbannya tak ada yang dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Ia selalu menipu kaum atas yang kebanyakan wanita.

Memang harus kuakui suamiku itu laki-laki yang tampan, entah sudah berapa banyak wanita juga pria yang mengejarnya tapi pada akhirnya ia malah memilihku dan itu membuatku sedikit tersanjung.

Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika kami baru selesai dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing di depan sebuah toko. Ia yang berniat menipuku dan aku yang berniat mencopet dompetnya. Dan pertengkaranpun menemani perkenalan pertama kami tesebut, saat kami sadar kami rekan seprofesi -yah, seorang penipu dan pencopet tidak jauh beda kan?- dan adu mulut itupun semakin tak terelakkan. Ia yang dengan seenaknya memanggilku 'Dobe' dan aku yang tak mau kalah dengan sengaja menjulukinya 'Teme'.

Entah mengapa setelah itu kami jadi sering bertemu, entah di taman, di jalan bahkan di toilet umum. Dan perlahan-lahan kami mulai dekat dengan status teman yan tak jelas. Beberapa kejadianpun membuat kami semakin akrab dan tak lama kemudian dia memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya di depan banyak orang di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Akupun dengan malu-malu menerimanya dan sahlah kami jadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu.

Meskipun sudah menjadi kekasihnya, hubungan kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, masih sering adu mulut dan bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu. Bahkan ia bisa menerima aku yang dengan tegas menolak untuk kontak fisik yang lebih dari sebuah pelukan, pegangan tangan juga ciuman, itupun bukan ciuman di bibir.

Setengah tahun setelah kami berpacaran ia melamarku dan meminta restu dari ayah juga Kakashi-san -yang entah mengapa mereka sampai saat ini belum juga menikah- dengan serius. Awalnya ayah menolak karena menganggap aku masih terlalu muda untuk manjalani kehidupan pernikahan. Namun dengan keteguhan Sasuke dan keinginanku untuk bersama Sasuke, akhirnya ayah mengalah dan mengizinkan kami menikah ketika aku sudah berusia 16.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pernikahan sederhana kami saat itu. Hari dimana aku berusia 16 tahun adalah hari yang takkan pernah aku lupakan. Kami menikah di gereja di dekat flat ayah, dengan saksi seadanya aku berjalan memasuki _Virgin Road _ditemani ayahku di sisiku.

Aku memakai tuxedo putih dengan tudung transparan sepinggang juga buket bunga kecil di genggaman tanganku. Sebenarnya aku memakai tudung juga memegang bunga adalah karena keinginan Sasuke, ia bersikeras ingin aku melakukannya dan akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku bisa melihat ia menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis di depan altar didampingi Kakashi-san di sisinya.

Ketampanannya terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Ia dengan tuxedo putih yang hampir mirip dengan yang kupakai berdiri dengan gagah sambil menantiku untuk berada di sisinya. Rambut gelap yang bermodel, kulit putih susu tanpa cacat, mata layaknya malam juga hidungnya yang mancung. Bahkan tangan yang biasa menggenggamku itu terasa begitu hangat saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutku.

Dan semua berlangsung seperti mimpi, dimana kami mengucap janji, saling memakaikan cincin dan ketika dengan lembut Sasuke menyibak tudung yang kupakai dan tersenyum sebelum menciumku, mengikatku dengannya lewat ikatan suci ini.

Dengan wajah memerah aku menunduk mendapati tepukan tangan setelah pastur mengatakan kami telah sah sebagai teman hidup. Bagaimana tidak, itu ciuman pertamaku dan aku melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Tawa pelan dari Sasuke bisa kudengar melihat wajah merah padamku ketika kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan geraja untuk memulai hiudp baru sebagai pasangan menikah yang telah sah. Isak haru dari ayahpun tak luput dari pendengaranku. Dimana ia meneteskan air mata di temani Kakashi-san.

Setelah menikah kami tidak langsung tinggal di kediaman kami sekarang, kami sempat tinggal di flat ayah untuk beberapa hari dan baru pindah ketika kami berjalan-jalan di pantai sambil berpegangan tangan dan menemukan rumah tak berpenghuni itu.

Kamipun pindah dari flat ayah 2 hari kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa rumah itu kosong. Dan malam pertama kamipun kami lalui di rumah itu. Mengingatnya membuat suasana jadi tambah 'panas' saja. Karena tak ingin dipergoki sedang melakukan 'itu' oleh ayah, Sasuke menahan dirinya dan bersabar sampai kami pindah.

Malam pertama itu kami lalui di malam kepindahan kami ke rumah itu. Aku terus menangis malam itu, bukan berarti aku cengeng, hanya saja rasa yang dirasakan oleh tubuhku juga hatiku membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tetap di tempatnya.

Sasuke memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati dan lembut, ia juga tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata untuk menenangkanku. Tapi tetap saja, perasaanku campur aduk. Bahagia -tentu karena akhirnya aku bisa memiliki juga dimiliki orang yang kucintai-, takut -jelas, karena saat itu adalah saat pertamaku- dan semua rasa itu memenuhi dadaku hingga terasa sesak. Airmataku semakin mengalir ketika dengan mataku sendiri aku melihat darah juga 'benih cintanya' mengalir di antara kakiku. Dan saat itu yang kulakukan hanya terisak di dalam pelukannya, keesokannya aku terbangun dengan ia yang tersenyum lembut padaku sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Dan itu adalah saat paling bahagia yan kurasakan sampai saat ini.

"Tadaima," ucapku sambil membuka pintu depan sambil melepaskan sepatu. Aku terus berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendapati ia yang menatapku dan berkata untuk menyambutku.

"Okairi, Dobe," sahutnya mengulurkan tangannya padaku, menuntunku untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Kita makan apa untuk siang ini, Teme?" tanyaku sambil duduk di tempatku yang biasa, di sampingnya yang diduduk di ujung meja makan.

"Onigiri bento dan takoyaki untuk penutup yang kubeli di toko sebelah,"

Mendengar jawabannya membuat aku cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelikanku ramen instan? Kau kan bisa sekalian membelinya kalau kau ke toko sebelah, Teme?"

"Terlalu banyak makan ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Dobe. Kadar garam dan MSGnya terlalu tinggi untukmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau kan tau aku sangat suka ramen. Kau menyebalkan!" sungutku.

"Hn."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau sengaja mengejekku ya dengan menyahuti seadanya?"

Dan pertengkaran kecil kamipun menemani makan siang hari ini, sama seperti siang-siang yang lalu. Meskipun kesal tetap saja aku memakan yang ia belikan, karena meskipun ia tak membelikan ramen kesukaanku, ia membelikan jus jeruk kegemaranku untuk minum.

"Nee, Teme. Hari ini aku dapat pancingan besar, lho." Ujarku padanya seusai kami makan.

"Lihat!" sambungku sambil menunjukkan sabuah dompet berwarna pink yang lumayan tebal padanya. Lalu dengan semangat akupun mulai memeriksa dengan mengeluarkan semua benda yang ada di dompet tersebut. Sasuke hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam.

Di dalamnya ada kartu identitas, hmm... nama gadis itu kalau tidak salah Haruno Sakura. Wah, dia seumuran Sasuke. Dia memiliki beberapa ATM juga kartu kredit. Dia juga menyimpan fotonya sendiri dan teman-temannya, sepertinya. Bahkan ada foto lelaki tampan, sepertinya itu foto orang yang ia sukai.

"Wah, Sasuke coba lihat. Uangnya banyak sekali. Dengan uang segini pasti cukup untuk kita beberapa minggu ke depan. Kita juga bisa membeli barang-barang yang kita butuhkan. Iya, kan?" ujarku menjejerkan uang yang kudapat dari dompet curianku padanya.

Namun ia hanya diam sambil menatap uang yang ada di atas meja. Lama ia menatapnya dan kemudian beralih menatapku dengan intens. Aku tau apa yang ia pikirkan kalau sudah begini. Segera kubereskan benda-benda yang yang ada di meja. Membuang bekas makan kami ke dalam tong sampah dan membereskan isi dompet itu. Ketika aku akan beranjak ke kamar, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Naruto, berhentilah melakukan pekerjaan itu,"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa," jawabku tegas sambil mengeleng.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau sudah tau kan jawabanku, aku tak kan berhenti jika kau juga tak berhenti melakukan pekerjaanmu itu. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Kita sudah menikah, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja,"

"Kau juga harus ingat Sasuke, aku ini laki-laki. Perempuan saja banyak yang bekerja sesudah menikah, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Jika kau bersikeras mau bekerja aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, asalkan bukan pekerjaan seperti ini,"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pekerjaanku? Kau keberatan?"

"Kau tau apa alasanku melarangmu, Naruto. Mengertilah."

Ucapannya membuatku terdiam. Ya, aku mengerti apa yang menjadi alasanmu Sasuke. Sebenarnya argumen ini sudah sering kali berputar di pembicaraan kami. Ia tidak ingin aku mencopet lagi karena sudah lelah mengkhawatirkanku dikejar-kejar orang di luar sana. Ia merasa dengan uang hasil pekerjaannya saja sudah bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kami. Aku sadar itu, uang Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak bisa berdiam diri. Sementara ia sendiri menanggung resiko besar dalam pekerjaannya, masa aku hanya diam di rumah menunggunya pulang sambil bersantai dan menonton tv? Tentu aku tidak bisa. Itu tidak adil.

"Cukup aku yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi orang sepertiku," tambahnya sambil memeluk pinggangku dari depan. Hingga aku terduduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan perlahan kuusap rambut bermodelnya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Lama kami berdiam seperti ini mencoba menenangkan diri masing-masing. Dan aku yakin Sasuke masih tetap akan mencoba untuk membujukku esok, lusa dan seterusnya.

"Aku hanya merasa semuanya tidak adil jika aku menurutimu Sasuke, kau juga harusnya mengerti apa keinginanku,"

"Aku mencoba Naruto, aku mencoba. Tapi, tidak semudah yang dibayangkan,"

"Aku mengerti," balasku lirih. Ia menatapku dan mempersempit jarak wajah kami dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu," bisiknya menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

Dan kemudian yang kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, membuaiku hingga aku pasrah akan apa yang aku terima nantinya. Mengikuti permainan cintanya hingga matahari terbenam di ufuk barat dan kembali bersinar di ufuk timur. Mendengarkan bisikannya semalaman suntuk, menatap matanya lewat mataku dengan pandangan yang mengabur akibat air mata yang mengalir, membiarkan suaraku mengalun layaknya untaian lagu indah di telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

Gimana?

saya banyak mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca fic Sora.

tentang semua kesalahan dan kekurangannya, moga para readers mau membantu Sora untuk memperbaikinya dengan memberi saran dan kritiknya.

so, mind give some review?

thank you.

With love, Sora no Michi


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), M-preg, and many more...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun Naruto kembali melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa dan berhasil lolos dengan mudah seperti biasanya juga. Dengan langkah riang karena pekerjaannya selesai lebih awal, Naruto menuju sebuah swalayan –tentunya setelah melepas perlengkapan mencopetnya- untuk membeli makan siang mereka hari ini karena pasti Sasuke akan pulang lebih telat dibanding dengannya. Ia ingin memasak untuk makan nanti, mengingat sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka memakan makanan instan karena insiden kesulitan Naruto untuk berjalan akibat 'ulah' Sasuke.

Tumisan sayur dan ayam goreng untuk makan siang sepertinya enak. Hanya saja kadang-kadang muncul rasa bersalah dalam diri Naruto jika ia dihadapkan pada makhluk bernama ayam tersebut, mengingatkannya pada sang suami.

Yah, dulu ketika mereka masih berteman dan berpacaran, Naruto memang sering mengata-ngatai Sasuke, salah satunya ya pantat ayam. Namun kini, itu menjadi kata yang tabu untuk diucapkan. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan berakhir dengan keadaan sulit berjalan selama 3 hari ke depan.

"sial!" gumam Naruto mengingat hal tersebut.

Sambil mendorong troli belanjaannya, Naruto mengelilingi swalayan untuk melihat-lihat barang dan benda yang ia butuhkan. Seperti bahan makanan untuk siang ini dan nanti malam, makanan instan dan minuman, juga kebutuhan yang lain di rumah seperti sabun, pasta gigi dan sebagainya.

Mengingat Sasuke yang royal dalam membeli barang-barang juga tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, membuat Naruto yang sudah biasa hidup hemat –kecuali untuk ramen- dan bekerja membantu sang ayah di rumah mereka dulu untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan rumah, mulai dari memasak, membersihkan rumah juga mencuci dan lain sebagainya.

Jika tak ingin melihat Sasuke membuang uang untuk benda tak jelas dan menghancurkan rumah dengan kemampuan atas 'bakat' terpendamnya.

Itu terlalu mengerikan.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke menghabiskan uang yang harusnya bisa untuk jatah sebulan hanya karena membali sepotong pakaian untuk mereka berdua, atau bagaimana keadaan rumah setelah tersentuh 'bakat' Sasuke. Jelas ia tak kan memberi kesempatan ke dua untuk Sasuke melakukannya.

Melihat trolinya sudah cukup dengan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan, dengan tenang Naruto mendorongnya menuju bagian kasir. Langkah-langkah pertamanya terasa biasa, namun entah mengapa semakin lama semakin terasa berat dan kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. Sedikit terhuyung, Naruto mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusingnya dengan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sambil bersandar pada tembok di sisinya.

Namun bukannya berkurang yang terjadi malah semua terasa seperti berputar di pandangan Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan hingga akhirnya segalanya menjadi putih yang kemudian menghitam. Ia terjatuh pingsan di lantai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri mendekatinya dengan panik dan dengan segera membawanya ke klinik yang memang terletak di samping swalayan setelah sebelumnya seseorang dari mereka menghubungi kontak di nomor Naruto dengan asal, yang ternyata adalah sang ayah, Umino Iruka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Iruka tiba ditemani Kakashi ke klinik sesuai yang diberitahu si penelpon. Dengan panik Iruka mendatangi ruangan dimana Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter dengan muka terkejut dan rasa tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke baru bertemu dengan teman lamanya di sebuh pusat perbelanjaan, teman SMAnya, sekelas dan juga sahabatnya. Mereka berbincang lumayan lama. Membicarakan sedikit tentang masa lalu, juga apa yang mereka alami beberapa tahun ini setelah lama berpisah dan tak ada kabar sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tau betapa bingungnya kami saat itu Sasuke. Semua terkejut dan merasa kehilangan akibat kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba," ujar sang sahabat santai sambil meminum kopi di hadapannya. Kelegaan jelas nampak di raut wajahnya yang begitu rileks, karena rekan terdekatnya di bangku sekolah dulu ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dalam keadaan baik –tetap sehat dan masih cool seperti dulu- bahkan ia terlihat begitu hidup saat ini. Jauh lebih segar dan 'bersemangat' dibanding dulu.

Si Raven hanya tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis- sebelum meneguk getirnya _ekspresso_ dengan anggun di dalam cekungan cangkir putih di tangan dan meletakkannya kembali. Memang tak salah jika Naruto menjuluki si emo dengan sebutan 'Mr. Charming' dengan ekspresi mengejek, yah.. Sasuke juga menerimanya karena yang dimaksud sang 'istri' memang kenyataan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya dengan trademark khas kepunyaannya yang sering kali mendapat tatapan sebal juga gerutuan tak jelas dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali sang pendamping. Bedanya si Blonde hiperaktif tersebut sangat mengerti makna di balik 2 huruf yang dilontarkan Sasuke juka ia sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Mengingat Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap cincin di jarinya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menarik sebuah garis lengkungan yang membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dan hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan mata si pemuda di hadapan Sasuke.

Selain terlihat hidup dan bersemangat...

Ternyata si Raven kini tampak bahagia.

"Mengingat sesuatu, eh?" celetuk sang sahabat usil.

"Begitulah," balas Sasuke. Jujur, ia sangat ingin membeberkan rasa bahagianya saat ini pada dunia, tapi ia juga tak mau dianggap gila dengan berteriak tentang pendamping yang begitu ia cintai, setidaknya tidak saat ini, mungkin nanti.

Cintai? Ya, Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Bahkan ia ragu, apa ia bisa bertahan tanpa cintanya. Si Dobe yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa hingga perutnya kebas dan air matanya mengalir.

Remaja polos yang apa adanya dan selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Berpendirian teguh, kadang dewasa –meski lebih banyak sisi kekanak-kanakannya- murah senyum juga memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi. Ia seakan melihat dewi keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan di setiap gerak-gerik si Blonde. Makhluk Tuhan paling indah yang dianugrahkan padanya untuk dimiliki dan dijaga.

Mendengar suaranya membuat semua urusan terlupakan. Suara cempreng yang bisa begitu lembut ketika memanggil namanya hingga membuat hatinya bergetar. Suara tawanya, dengusannya, nada manja jika ingin sesuatu, erangan dan desahan seksinya, bahkan suaranya ketika menggerutupun terdengar merdu.

Ketika menatapnya, baik itu mata, rambut tangan dan seluruh raganya, menghilangkan beban Sasuke dengan mudah lewat kedipan mata sejernih dan sebening samudra di permukaan dan langit di angkasa. Bagaimana ia bergerak, seperti apa ekspresinya, ketika sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal, terluka dan bahagia. Ia terhipnotis, ia telah dikuasai oleh si Blonde tanpa ia sadari melalui pesona kuatnya.

"Berniat bercerita?" tukas si sahabat menyadari aura hangat di sekitar Sasuke melalui matanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mulai dengan bercerita tentang 'istri'mu itu?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak terkejut jika si sahabat tahu hal itu, karena jelas-jelas cincin pernikahan melingkar di jarinya dengan manis, dan temannya tersebut termasuk tipe dengan intelejensia tinggi. Yah, dan memang hampir semua sahabat Sasuke seperti itu.

Dan tak ada gunanya ia tutupi, karena mereka bisa dengan tepat mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan, lagipula memang saat ini Sasuke sedang senang dan memang ingin bercerita, dan sahabatnya satu ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan teman bicara.

"Dia... manis dan periang. Bersinar bagaikan matahari yang tak pernah terbenam. Hangat dan menentramkan seperti samudra pasifik dan langit biru," ujar Sasuke santai.

Membuat si sahabat ikut tersenyum, "Ya, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupanya. Dia pasti sangat manis hingga membuat kau bertekuk lutut seperti ini," godanya yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan dengusan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lucu sekali, jangan mencoba menghinaku di saat kau..." tunjuk Sasuke pada si sahabat dengan tak sopan diiringi ucapan yang tak kalah mengejek, "...bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang jika sejam saja tak mendengar suara si _Rakun_ merah kesayanganmu itu... Hyuuga Neji," lanjut Sasuke dangan perasaan menang telak mendapati wajah kalah sang sahabat, Neji hanya mendecih dan menyeruput kopinya yang sempat menganggur demi mempertahankan harga dirinya yang luar biasa tinggi.

Memang ia tak kan menang adu argumen juga saling mengejek dengan Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya tersebut.

"Tau dari mana kau kalau aku masih bersama dengan Gaara?" balasnya.

"Huh, jangan kau fikir aku sudah lupa bagaimana reaksimu ketika melihat Gaara berjalan bersama pria lain dengan akrab dan tak lama kemudian meminta putus denganmu,"

Tercekat, tentunya karena Sasuke mengungkit kejadian paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Dimana ia dengan OOC dan histeris tidak terima diputuskan dan mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari _Tokyo Tower _di hadapan banyak orang ketika Gaara mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut. Dan rasanya amat sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka berdua berpisah mengingat seberapa hebatnya cinta si Hyuuga pada pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Gaara bukannya ingin pisah dariku, ia hanya menguji keseriusanku padanya. Lagipula pria itu sepupunya Gaara bukan selingkuhannya. Gaara tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku!" tegasnya serius yang direspon Sasuke dengan memutar matanya dan mendengus.

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Yang jelas . . ," tambah Sasuke sarkastik.

untuk Sasuke melawan Neji.

Lama mereka berdiam diri setelah itu, menikmati suasana tenang dalam Cafe dambil mendenganr alunan musik kelas atas di panggung kecil di seberang mereka, di dalam ruangan yang sama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Neji kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ayahmu, Sasuke?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu,"

"Haah... Sebaiknya kau kembali Sasuke, keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu. Itachi-nii terus mencarimu sedangkan ibumu kesehatannya tampak menurun sejak kepergiaanmu. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

"Kau tau apa masalahku, Neji. Dan kufikir kau juga mengerti apa keinginanku, jadi tidak usah menasihatiku lebih dari ini,"

"Kau masih tetap keras kepala,"

"Dan kau masih suka ikut campur urusan yang bukan urusanmu,"

"Aku dan yang lain hanya khawatir padamu,"

"Sudahlah Neji. Aku lelah,"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Neji menghela nafas dan menurut dengan diam. Kekeras kepalaan Sasuke memang tak ada tandingan, dari semua orang yang dikenal si Hyuuga sulung, Sasukelah yang paling keras kepala dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sampai saat ini yang ia tahu belum ada yang bisa meluruhkan kepala batunya tersebut.

Mereka kembali diam, lagipula membujuk Sasuke tidak akan mungkin berhasil. Karena pemuda beriris hitam kelam itu tidak pernah dan tidak mau juga tidak suka diperintah dan disuruh, bahkan permohonan terdengar seperti paksaan baginya. Dan semua hal itu jelas membuat emosi Sasuke naik ke tingkat 3 setelah diganggu tidur dan dikomentari soal rambutnya. Jangan berani untuk melakukan hal tersebut adalah wejangan yang masih dipegang neji sampai sekarang.

Pernah satu kali ketika mereka masih dibangku sekolah, kelas 1 SMA di kota asal mereka. Setiap sekolah tentu ada perkenalan sekolah di awal sekolah dengan berbagai macam kegiatan oleh kakak kelas yang sering orang bilang OSPEK. Pada hari pertama, semua berjalan normal dan tenang-tenang saja.

Bahkan Sasuke langsung memiliki fans dari angkatan mereka juga kakak kelas yang melakukan OSPEK –penitia wanita- dan jumlahnyapun langsung mencapai ratusan di hari pertama itu. Dan dari OSPEK itulah Neji berkenalan dengan Gaara yang kebetulan sekelas dan 1 grup dengan mereka. Singkatnya Neji jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada bungsu Sabaku tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang memang kurang suka bersosialisasi dengan sembarang orang hanya merespons seadanya pada orang-orang yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Tentunya hal tersebut membuat orang lain merasa Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka dan merekapun menyerah untuk menjadi teman Idola sekolah. Berbeda dengan Neji yang dari awal memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi dan penglihatan yang lebih tajam sehingga sifat diam Sasuke tidak dianggapnya sebagai sombong melainkan karena ia sadar itu adalah dirinya yang sesungguhnya, pribadinya yang memang telah terbentuk seperti itu.

Dan jadilah mereka berteman mulai saat itu, juga dimulailah pengejaran Neji pada Gaara yang akhirnya menyerah karena kegigihan Neji dan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Pada hari kedua OSPEK mereka, mungkin karena kesal gebetannya jadi salah satu fans Sasuke, seorang kakak kelas dengan sengaja mengerjai Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya kemarahan Sasuke memuncak ketika si kakak kelas mengatai rambut yang dibanggakan Sasuke itu seperti pantat ayam. Neji masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan si kakak kelas saat itu.

Kaki patah, tulang rusuk retak, badan lebam-lebam, muka tak terbentuk hingga akhirnya harus menginap di runah sakit selama sebulan dan ikut terapi selama setengah tahun kedepannya. Kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Untung Sasuke berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan di hormati sehingga masalah tersebut bisa selesai dengan mudah.

Sejak saat itu tak ada satupun yang berani mencari masalah dengannya. Wanita semakin menyukainya dan para lelaki menghormatinya, bahkan anak sekolah lain tak ada yang berani padanya. Begitu mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, mereka semua langsung mundur. Yaah, bisa dibilang dia adalah orang nomor satu diantara para murid.

Ketika mereka tengah sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba alunan musik tenang mengalun, nada dering Sasuke yang dipilihkan oleh Naruto karena menurutnya sangat cocok mirip dengan pribadi suaminya tersebut. Dengan layarnya yang menunjukkan nama sang ayah mertua. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkatnya, karena ayah mertuanya yang satu itu tidak mau meneleponnya jika bukan karena hal penting.

"Moshi-moshi," ujarnya.

"_Sasuke?" _balas Iruka dengan suara yang terdengar cemas, yang tanpa sadar membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak tenang.

"Ya, ada apa Iruka-san?"

"_Kau sedang ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang ada di Cafe bersama temanku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Nanti akan kuceritakan, cepatlah datang ke rumahku. Ini berhubungan dengan Naruto dan kau harus tau,"_

"Ada apa dengannya Iruka-san? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"_Akan kuceritakan semuanya setelah kau kemari, kau mengerti?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang,"

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Memakai jaketnya yang tergeletak di dinding kursi tempat yang ia duduki. Dan beranjak tanpa berniat memberi tahu pada Neji yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dengan seseorang lewat teleponnya.

"Aku harus pergi," pamit Sasuke singkat pada Neji. Setidaknya ia masih menghormati sahabatnya yang dengan suka rela mau mencemaskannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto," Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Naruto?"

"Pendampingku,"

"Semoga bukan hal yang buruk,"

"Semoga,"

Dan ketika Sasuke berniat meninggalkan Neji yang masih setia di tempatnya, suara sang sahabat menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Pikirkanlah lagi tawaranku, Sasuke. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut respon positifmu,"

Dan tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Neji yang masih menatap punggung si raven. Berharap segala kebaikan selalu melingkupi mereka, terutama sang sahabat yang tak lama dijumpai. Semoga kehidupannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Semoga ia diberi kebahagiaan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan nafas tersengal Sasuke tiba di depan apartemen sederhana sang mertua. Jarak yang lumayan jauh itu ditempuhnya dengan berlari akibat rasa khawatir dan tak sabar untuk menunggu kendaraan umum, yang jelas penuh di hari seperti ini.

Dengan sedikit keras Sasuke mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tersebut, dan tak berapa lama terbukalah pintu tersebut bersamaan dengan si calon mertua, Kakashi Hatake. Ekspresinya masih tetap santai di balik masker yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Namun, Sasuke bisa dengan jelas membaca gurat khawatir dari mata yang biasa tak terbaca tersebut.

"Masuklah," ujar si calon mertua yang tak juga mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan menikahi mertua si raven dengan alasan pinangannya belum juga diterima oleh Iruka yang katanya belum siap akan yang namanya pernikahan, meskipun usia mereka sudah kepala tiga lebih.

Sudut yang sudah ia hafal membuatnya dengan cepat segera menuju ruang tengah yang pastinya si mertua sudah menunggunya di sana. Dan dugaannya benar, pria berambut coklat panjang dengan diikat tinggi itu sudah duduk dengan manis sambil mempersilahkan ia untuk menyusul dengan mengambil posisi yang nyaman di sofa tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke _to do point _setelah mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dengan duduk asal tanpa peduli posisinya itu nyaman atau tidak.

Nampak Iruka menghela nafas singkat bersamaan dengan Kakashi yang mengambil tempat di sisinya setelah Sasuke. Mereka sempat berkomunikasi lewat mata dan lewat anggukan pelan dari Kakashi, Iruka kembali menatap Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar.

"Mana Naruto?" sambungnya lagi, melihat ke sekeliling karena tak menemukan sosok bagai mentari bersinar tersebut di sana.

"Dia ada di kamar... mungkin masih tidur," kali ini Kakashilah yang menjawab Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke, mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan berita yang akan kusampaikan ini, karena itu setelah mendengarnya pun aku minta padamu untuk berpikir dengan tenang nantinya," ujar Iruka.

Meski belum sepenuhnya mengerti, Sasuke tetap menggangguk bukti kalau ia paham akan keinginan sang mertuanya tersebut.

"Tadi kami ditelpon oleh seseorang, dan dia mengatakan kalau Naruto pingsan di toko tadi pagi dan telah dibawa ke klinik terdekat di sana," mulai Iruka menjelaskan.

"Kamipun menyusul dan menemukan Naruto yang masih tertidur di ranjang salah satu kamar di klinik tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang dokter yang memeriksa Naruto dan mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak apa-apa,"

Dari situ nampak Sasuke sedikit lega karena penjelasan dari Iruka. Sasuke bersyukur ia memilki mertua yang pengertian dan lembut seperti Iruka juga yang sigap dan tangkas seperti Kakashi. Ia jadi berterima kasih mengingat orang-orang inilah yang telah membesarkan 'istrinya' dengan baik hingga sekarang ini.

"Lalu, apa kata dokter itu tentang Naruto? Kenapa ia sampai pingsan?"

"Kuharap kau tak terkejut Sasuke," imbuh Kakashi sebelunya dan Sasuke kembali menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"dokter itu mengatakan kalau Naruto... hamil," sambung Iruka pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga mereka semua yang ada di sana.

Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk tenang, tapi mendengar berita seperti itu tentu saja tak bisa meredam keterkejutannya. Mata oniksnya melebar dengan sempurna tanpa bisa ia tahan seperti sebelumnya. Berbagai kata ingin ia lontarkan, tapi tak satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup tak berniat untuk membuka.

Ia menikahi Naruto untuk bisa bersama remaja manja tersebut. Ia juga sudah siap akan semua konsekuensi yang akan mereka tanggung nantinya. Termasuk dengan tidak akan memiliki keturunan di masa yang akan datang. Tapi, di saat ia sudah ikhlas dan menerima semua, ia malah dihadapkan pada keadaan yang membuatnya seakan dihimpit bumi dan langit hingga sulit membuatnya bernafas.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, telah hidup selama 19 tahun lebih dan selama itu ia merasa tak ada satupun sifatnya yang bisa dijadikan teladan bagi orang sekitarnya.

Lalu bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti bagi anak-anaknya? Anaknya dengan Naruto. Orang yang paling ia inginkan untuk bersamanya.

Akan seperti apa nantinya anak mereka jika ayahnya bukan manusia yang baik?

Bagaimana jika nantinya ia malah menyakiti anaknya dengan Naruto melalui sikapnya?

Bagaimana jika nanti ia jadi seorang ayah diktator seperti ayahnya?

Bagaimana jika anak mereka mengatakan tidak bahagia dan menderita karena terlahir sebagai anak mereka?

Apa ia sanggup membuat anak juga Naruto selalu tersenyum kedepannya?

Apa ia bisa membuat keluarga kecilnya bahagia?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikirannya seperti banjir yang datang tiba-tiba dan tak akan surut untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku... mau menemui Naruto," ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah lama bungkam. Iruka dan Kakashipun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ia untuk menemui Naruto di dalam kamar yang sempat mereka tempati untuk beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sebelum bernajak Sasuke kembali manatap Iruka dan bertanya, "Berapa... usia kandungannya?"

"Kurang lebih 2 bulan..."

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan mereka yang masih prihatin dan tetap di posisinya di ruang tengah. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Sasuke segera menemui Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Samar-samar kurasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku. Begitu nyaman dan membuatku merasa tenang, dari kehangatan dan polanya aku tau kalau ini adalah belaian dari Sasuke. Bias nafas yang menggelitik kulit wajahku, membuat ku tau dia sedang menatapku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Meski enggan dan masih ingin terus bermanja-manja dengan sentuhannya, aku membuka mataku untuk bisa melihat matanya yang selalu mampu menyesatkanku dalam kekelamannya dan kharisma khusus miliknya.

Dan ia ada di sana, menatapku dengan begitu lembut.

"Hei," sapanya ringan sambil tersenyum tanpa menghentikan belaiannya.

Kubalas senyumannya dan dengan sengaja mempersempit jarak kami dengan memberinya kecupan ringan di bibir tipisnya, "Hei," balasku dengan lembut.

Ia menarikku semakin mendekat padanya. Memelukku erat hingga membuat penciumanku dipenuhi oleh aroma manis tubuhnya, harum mint yang menenangkan.

Sengaja kuletakkan kepalaku di bahunya membuatku semakin nyaman. Ia juga terus membelai rambutku lembut menandakan kalau ia ingin aku bertahan dengan posisi kami saat ini.

Lama kami dengan posisi seperti ini, menikmati kebersamaan yang ada dengan saling membelai dan memeluk. Hanya dengan berdekatan seperti ini sudah membuat debar jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, namun rasa aman dan nyaman menderaku juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Mm... Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Entahlah, saat aku ke sini kau masih tertidur,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau datang?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu,"

Aku kembali terdiam dalam dekapannya, menikmati belaiannya. Hingga aku teringat sesuatu yang memang ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi.

"Sasuke... apa yang dikatakan ayah padamu?"

Beberapa saat ia terdiam tanpa menatapku. Ia hanya membelai rambutku dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Mm... tentang alasan kenapa aku tidur di sini saat ini mungkin?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tau?" balasnya lagi dengan tenang, namun entah mengapa aku merasa dia sedikit gelisah dengan pertanyaanku, sepertinya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Seingatku, tadi aku sedang berbelanja, lalu... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, pokoknya ketika aku bangun aku sudah ada di sini dengan kau ada di sisiku. Memangnya ayah tidak memberitahumu aku kenapa?"

"Ayahmu menghubungiku kalau kau pingsan dan ada di sini, makanya aku menyusul. Tapi ternyata kau sedang tidur nyenyak di sini,"

"Begitu,"

Sasuke memang selalu bicara jujur padaku selama ini. Bahkan di saat ia melakukan pekerjaan utamanya di luar sana, ia pasti akan membicarakan apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan pada korban-korbannya. Tak ada yang ditutupi, tak ada yang disembunyikan, tak dikurangi juga ditambah-tambahkan. Apa yang terjadi itulah yang ia katakan padaku.

Cara Sasuke menipu sama seperti cara orang kebanyakan. Biasanya Sasuke mengamati korbannya terlebih dahulu. Menilai dari golongan mana ia, bagaimana sifatnya dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan umumnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan memulai aksinya dengan membuat suatu kejadian-kejadian tertentu yang biasa disebut kebetulan. Entah itu menolong si korban yang terjatuh, menyentuh barang yang sama di toko dengan si korban dan semacamnya. Pasaran memang, tapi tetap ada yang tertipu oleh perbuatannya itu.

Setelah itu ia akan memulai pendekatan dengan berkenalan seperti pada umumnya. Memberitahukan nama juga nomor telepon yang jelas-jelas palsu. Seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke memakai nama palsu Taka dan memakai nomor baru dari ponsel yang ia dapat dari hasil tipuan sebelumnya.

Ia menceritakan cerita yang sangat disukai para korbannya. Membuai dengan kata-kata manis juga memberikan janji palsunya sehingga mereka semua percaya dan terbuai dengan omong kosong yang ia humbar-humbarkan. Dan jika sudah begitu tak ada korbannya yang bisa lolos dari jeratan si Uchiha satu ini. seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ia memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, pembawaan yang tenang juga aura yang berwibawa. Keren dan tampan serta menjanjikan.

Untuk hasil tipuan, ia tak pernah meminta, merekalah yang memberi. Yah, tapi dengan cara tertentu, biasanya Sasuke akan memulai dengan bercerita tentang hal yang ia butuhkan atau masalah yang ia hadapi dengan 'sedikit' mendramatisir. Hasilnya? Menakjubkan!

Dan sampai saat ini, Sasuke selalu memberitahuku tentang semua yang ia lakukan bersama para _klien_nya. Ia jujur padaku dan aku menyukai sifatnya itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa... saat ini kejujuran yang biasa ia berikan padaku terdengar seperti lagu nina bobo yang akan menghilang dari ingatan saat tertidur nanti. Klise.

Mengikuti mata yang semakin berat dan tubuh yang tak pernah hilang lelahnya membuatku pasrah kembali ke dalam buaian mimpi yang sudah siap menyambutku dengan sangat ramah.

Membiarkan semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang merasuki otakku mengalir keluar begitu saja dari pikiranku dan mengisinya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang biasanya menemaniku ketika aku terlelap. Merapatkan diri padanya dan membiarkan ia semakin memelukku dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Samar-samar dapat kudengar ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Begitu penuh perasaan yang entah mengapa membuatku ingin meneteskan airmata.

"_Aku pasti akan datang menjemputmu. Sampai saat itu datang, tetaplah menungguku. Selamat tidur, Naruto."_

Dan ketika aku terbangun keesokan harinya, ia telah menghilang dari hadapanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari tampak indah di langit hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia semakin memukau saat senja datang. Lautpun terlihat begitu bersahabat dengan deburan ombak yang datang silih berganti dengan irama yang menenangkan, juga suara kicauan burung, seolah menyuarakan pujian mereka akan keindahan alam yang tersaji di sekitar mereka.

Mataku tak lepas menatap ke arah laut nan jauh di sana dari pinggir pantai ini. Duduk sendiri tanpa alas duduk membiarkan celana putihku terkena pasir. Rambut pirangku yang tak kusisir dari pagi ketika aku terbangun berayun pelan ditiup angin. Membuatnya nampak semakin berantakan.

Sudah berjam-jam aku menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma hanya untuk menatap laut dengan pikiran yang tak kutau kemana arahnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan keadaan yang sedang kuhadapi.

Sasuke menghilang setelah malam itu, ia tak pernah muncul di hadapanku juga menghubungiku meskipun hanya dengan satu pesan singkat sekedar basa-basi untuk menanyakan juga memberitahukan keadaannya.

Ia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak agar aku bisa menarik nafas lega karena mengetahui bahwa ia baik- baik saja. Bahwa ia makan dengan teratur juga istirahat yang cukup.

Ayah juga Kakasih-san mengatakan mereka tak tau Sasuke kemana, meskipun aku tau mereka berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak ingin memaksa mereka untuk memberitahukannya padaku. Keinginan itu mengepul begitu saja ketika aku menatap wajah mereka.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keadaanku sekarang. Emosiku begitu naik-turun begitu saja. Terkadang aku merasa amat sesak ketika memikirkan Sasuke yang menghilang begitu saja, namun setelahnya perasaanku malah hampa. Tak ada rasa sakit hati, kesal, bingung, khawatir dan lainnya. Yang kulakukan setelahnya hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

Aku tau ada yang aneh dengan diriku, sudah kucoba untuk bertanya pada ayah dan Kakashi-san, tapi mereka tak mau memberitahukannya. Mereka hanya bilang kalau aku mungkin sedang tidak enak badan saja. Tidak mungkin aku percaya begitu saja, aku yang paling tau dengan keadaan tubuhku, memang tubuhku sedikit terasa ta nyaman, tapi masalahnya bukan di situ. Perasaanku yang tak menentu inilah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar untukku.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Karena tak mendapat jawaban sesuai yang kuinginkan, akhirnya aku berhenti bertanya pada mereka dan mencari tau sendiri apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku, terdiam sendiri dengan hasil yang telah kudapat. Kulihat gumpalan di sampingku. Resep dan obat-obatan yang tadi kutebus dari klinik yang tak begitu jauh dengan tempatku berada sekarang. Juga hasil _Rontgen_ yang kuterima setelah pemeriksaan yang kujalani pagi tadi.

Hasil yang membuatku menganga tak percaya.

Kenyataan bahwa aku dinyatakan... hamil.

Semua penjelasan dari dokter yang memeriksaku seperti angin lalu di telingaku. Pikiranku kosong. Tubuhku terasa ringan seolah-olah aku tidak berdiri di atas tanah.

Hingga akupun mengerti alasan mengapa Sasuke meninggalkanku.

Jijik...

Pasti itulah yang dirasakannya ketika melihatku. Ketika dia menyentuhku saat terakhir itupun pasti ia menahan diri sekuatnya. Menghadapi makhluk seperti itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini," suara Iruka memecah pemikiran Naruto. Tanpa menoleh Naruto tau siapa yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket saat itu.

"Ayo pulang, akan ayah masakkan makanan kesukaanmu nanti. Berlama-lama di sini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," tambah Iruka lagi. Matanya melirik lirih pada map yang tergeletak pasrah di sisi Naruto. _'Ia sudah tahu...' _ lirih Iruka dalam hati.

Hampir tak bersuara, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sambil membawa map tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, seolah-olah itu adalah benda paling berharga untuknya. menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto, mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Ayo, Kakashi sudah menunggu kita,"

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha memecah keheningan yang ada. Hanya diam dan membiarkan angin berbisik membawa pikiran mereka. Setibanya di depan rumah Naruto –dan Sasuke tentunya- mereka melihat Kakashi berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Iruka yang menyadari hal tersebut tetap menggandeng Naruto untuk mencari tahu. Dan begitu berada di depan pintu rumah tersebut, Iruka langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah terkejut dan terluka.

Sasuke, suaminya yang menghilang tanpa memberi kabar padanya, tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto yang nampak terlalu terkejut hingga tubuhnya menegang dan reflek mundur.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke ketika tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan kokoh itu bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto dan dengan cepat ditepis kasar oleh Naruto. Sambil terus memundurkan tubuhnya, Naruto nampak terkejut sendiri dengan reaksinya dan nampak bersalah melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan tindakannya tersebut, tubuhnya refleks.

Berganti dengan ekspresi terluka dan bersalah Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Iruka dan Kakashi. Tak mempedulikan map dan jaket Iruka yang berada di punggungnya terjatuh tak bersalah di pasir.

"NARUTO..." panggil Iruka dan bersiap mengejar Naruto, namun dengan cepat Kakashi menahan gerakannya. Iruka nampak ingin protes namun ia urungkan niatnya begitu mengikuti pandangan Kakashi, dimana Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengejar Naruto tepat ketika Naruto pergi.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri," bisik Kakashi sambil mempererat pelukannya di bahu Iruka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus berlari tak tentu arah, yang ada di fikirannya saat itu hanyalah pergi menjauh. Entah menjauh dari apa, yang jelas berada di sana membuat beban semakin menghimpit dadanya. Membuatnya sasak dan tak tahan untuk menangis. Ia lelaki, dan ia tak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan orangtuanya.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa melihat sekitarnya, dan tak sengaja ia tersangkut kakinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menutup matanya, pasrah jika terjatuh. Namun, bukan rasa sakit yang menyapanya, melainkan kehangatan dan dekapan yang kokoh sekalipun ia mendengar suara debaman jatuh.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Dobe." Seru seseorang yang menjadi alas berbaringnya saat ini.

Dengan perlahan iapun membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang mata oniks yang menatapnya lembut penuh sayang. Tatapan yang beberala ini hilang hingga membuatnya kesepian. Tanpa bisa dicegah, airmatanya turun membasahi kemeja biru Sasuke tempat Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya masih tetap sambil mendekap Naruto dengan lembut. Ia angkat wajah Naruto yang terus ia sembunyikan di dadanya. Saphire yang membuatnya tenang itu nampak keruh dengan air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya yang memerah. _Manis_, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengatakan hal yang akan membuatnya mengamuk.

"Hei, jangan begini. kau membuatku nampak jahat, kau tahu?" tukas Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto menghapus air matanya. Tapi Naruto terus diam dan tak menjawab, ia hanya memukul dada Sasuke pelan. Dan ia tahu, Narutonya sudah membaik dan tak marah, sepertinya.

"Kau memang jahat, kau bahkan orang terjahat yang pernah kukenal, Teme!"

"Aku orang tertampan yang pernah kau tau Dobe,"

"Kata siapa? Jangan mulai jadi menyebalkan,"

Ketus, namun dengan santainya Sasuke malah tersenyum bahkan tertawa ringan. Naruto di hadapannya pun mendengus kasar, tapi Sasuke tahu tak ada kesinisan dan merendahkan. Lama mereka saling terdiam, hanyan untuk menikmati waktu yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu, yang terasa menghimpit dada mereka. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, kaduanya sadar inilah saatnya. Sasuke dengan lembut, menggenggam tangan Naruto tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku..."

"Tidak usah kau katakan. aku tidak mau dengar apapun,"

"Tapi aku harus mengatakannya Naruto... Dengar, jika penjelasanku tak memuaskanmu, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun, kaupun harusnya mengerti yang kumaksud,"

"Dobe...,"

Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka dan beranjak. Berdiri membelakangi Sasuke dan menatap langit yang nampak seperti kanvas penuh warna. Mendengarkan deburan ombak dan kicauan burung seolah tak rela berpisah dengan langit biru. Ikut beranjak, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto. Diam, mencoba mendengarkan Naruto lebih lama. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan suara itu menyepa gendang telinganya. Menghidupkan saraf kedamaian di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Asal kau ada bersamaku itu semua sudah cukup. Membenci dan jijik dengan keadaanku sekarangpun aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau ada di sisiku. Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik menatap Sasuke. Ia tampak tegar namun Sasuke tahu ia hanya mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri dengan tersenyum lemah seperti itu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku benci dan jijik. Jangan berfikir mengerikan seperti itu tentangku Naruto. aku tidak suka,"

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku! Alasan apalagi selain itu! Kau... Hiks, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau menghilang begitu saja, aku sakit Sasuke... Di sini terasa sangat sakit dan sesak... Hiks, sakit sekali," kembali air mata mengalir dari saphire indahnya. Sambil menangis, ia meremas baju di bagian dadanya dengan lemah membuat Sasuke dengan cepat kembali memeluknya.

"Ssh... Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan membuat anak kita ikut bersedih, aku minta maaf..."

"Hiks... Kau benar-benar jahat...,"

"Aku minta maaf Naruto. Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Tidak ada penolakan, hatiku juga sakit kau berfikiran seburuk itu tentangku. Kita bicarakan semua dari awal... Tentang keadaanmu, kepergianku, juga anak kita. Kau mau kan?"

Dengan perlahan Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, masih dengan wajah penuh airmatanya. "Anak... Kita?"

"Ya, anak kita... Karena itu dengarkan aku dulu. Oke?"

"Mm.. Iya,"

Sambil tersenyum Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Naruto di dadanya. "Anak baik,"

"Aku bukan anak-anak," sungut Naruto.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, Ibu baik?"

"Ikkhh, aku bukan wanita! Temee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

****Maaf, karena up-date terlalu lama. Karena ada berbagai alasan fic ini, sempat terbengkalai. Jadi baru sekarang baru bisa diup-date. Makasih buat yang udah review di chap 1, ini chap 2'a. Maaf ya kalau chap ini mengecewakan *author galau*... Sora juga ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngeriview fic Paralel Love.

RnR?

Sora no Michi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**  
>fandom : <strong>Naruto

**A/N : **seperti biasa, Ve telat update (ganti pen name lagi). Yah karena 1 dan banyak alasan yang males Ve jelaskan. Ga penting juga sih *nyengir* buat diceritain

**Warning : **OOC, flash alur, AU, shonen ai, M-preg, typo (s), etc...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal P.O.V

Klining...

Suara bel yang sengaja di pasang di depan pintu berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan yang datang. Suasana yang tenang yang nyaman dengan alunan musik yang memanjakan telinga, udara yang sejuk dari mesin pendingin ruangan serta pakaian indah yang menarik minat membuat banyak orang menjadi pelanggan tetap butik tersebut.

Ya, butik.

"Selamat datang, silahkan melihat-lihat dulu," sapa para pegawai butik tersebut pada pelanggan yang datang. Termasuk Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengecek keadaan toko tersebut, sebagai salah satu karyawan tetap di sana. Sudah sebulan lebih ia bekerja di sana. Di butik milik kekasih Neji, Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto yang memang tidak bisa diam akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan dengan Sasuke untuk tetap bekerja, dan merekapun menerima tawaran Gaara untuk membiarkan Naruto bekerja di tempatnya sehingga lebih mudah untuk diawasi olehnya.

Gaara sendiri sebenarnya masih kuliah, semester 3 jurusan hukum. Dan memilih cuti 1 tahun agar bisa mengawasi butiknya dengan lebih baik. Butik tersebut sebenarnya milik kakak perempuannya, Sabaku no Temari yang kini telah berubah marga menjadi Nara Temari. Ia menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru, teman mereka yang kini bekerja di kepolisian setelah mereka menamatkan sekolah SMA mereka.

Shikamaru sendiri kini ditugaskan di luar Konohagakure, sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Temari untuk menjaga butiknya sementara ia harus ikut sang suami yang bekerja di luar Konohagakure. Akhirnya Gaara menawarkan diri untuk menjaga butik tersebut sementara kakaknya sedang di luar, karena kakak laki-lakinya tidak mungkin diharapkan karena ia sendiri ada di Suna bersama ayah mereka.

"Ah, Gaara. Ini laporannya. Aku sudah selesai mengecek keadaan di bawah, ada beberapa barang yang rusak, sehingga harus dikembalikan ke produsennya. Dan ini data penjualan kita minggu lalu,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu lelah. Sasuke baru saja menelponku untuk mengingatkanmu," balas Gaara sambil menyimpan laporan Naruto usai memeriksanya ke dalam lacinya.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sehingga garis di wajahnya nampak tersamarkan. Sebal karena lagi-lagi semua orang terlalu khawatir padanya. "Ih, kalian ini apa-apaan sih. Aku baik-baik saja tahu, justru kalau sedikit-sedikit aku istirahat, kepalaku langsung pusing," balas Naruto dengan ketus namun terselip nada merengek di ddalamnya.

"Ya ya, terserahmulah. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan kalau nanti Sasuke menghukummu seperti minggu lalu," sahut Gaara.

"Harusnya saat itu kau mendukungku, supaya si Teme itu tidak sok berkuasa seperti sekarang. Aku kesal, ia selalu melarangku melakukan hal yang kusukai," celoteh Naruto.

Gaara mendengus geli sambil menggelengkan kepala, ringan. Hampir tak tampak, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil satu botol minuman ringan untuknya dan satu botol air mineral untuk Naruto dari lemari pendingin di pojok kanan ruangannya.

"Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi Sasuke. Ia mengkhawatirkanmu dan harusnya kau mengerti itu rubah orange," masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya Gaara kembali duduk di kursinya usai memberikan Naruto air mineralnya.

"Iya aku tahu, huh. Dasar rakun merah," balas Naruto tetap tak mau kalah.

"Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah ada di posisi Sasuke, karena Nejilah yang akan berperan seperti Sasuke padamu suatu saat nanti. Ah, aku sangat menantikan saat itu," sambungnya ceria sambil melirik Gaara usil. Membuahkan lemparan kertas kecil dari Gaara untuknya.

"Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kau tidak akan sempat mengejekku. Karena aku yakin pasti saat itu kau sudah memiliki sepuluh anak dengan Sasuke,"

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Itu mengerikan sekali. Ih... bercandamu menyeramkan,"

Yaah... begitulah mereka. Selalu menghabiskan waktu santai mereka dengan bergurau bersama. Saling melemparkan ejekan dan cibiran untuk menghibur satu sama lain. Dan hubungan itu mengalir begitu saja, seolah-olah mereka adalah sahabat lama yang telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Meskipun sebenarnya pertemuan pertama mereka sedikit 'berantakan'. Sangat jauh dari kata indah.

Flashback on...

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja menginjakan kaki mereka di Konohagakure untuk pertama kali –dalam hal ini khususnya untuk Naruto– segera menggerakkan kaki mereka menuju tempat mereka tinggal nantinya. Dengan bergandengan tangan, Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang santai dan tenang.

"Ne-ne Teme... Apa kau tahu kedai ramen yang enak di Konogakure?" tanya Naruto riang, dengan semangat ia melihat-lihat pemandangan yang tersaji di sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar menanti jawaban Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada 1 tempat yang kutahu, kau mau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke meski ia sudah jelas tahu jawaban apa yang akan didapatnya.

"Mau-mau! Apa rasa ramennya enak?" bisa terlihat Naruto tampak sangat antusias dengan pembicaraan mereka tersebut. Bahkan langkahnya jadi lebih lebar dan bersemangat. Membuat Sasuke menarik tangan mereka agar Naruto memelankan langkah riangnya.

"Kujamin kau tidak akan puas dengan hanya 3 mangkok,"

"Hmm... aku sudah tidak sabar,"

"Tapi jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu makan lebih dari 1 mangkok untuk saat ini," dan keputusan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto berhenti mendadak.

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau sedang hamil. Dan makanan itu tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu,"

"Tidak adil! Justru karena aku sedang hamil, aku harus makan lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. Termasuk ramen,"

"kecuali ramen. Dan tidak ada bantahan." Ujar Sasuke, final. Tidak bisa dibantah.

"Uukhh... kalau begitu kau saja yang hamil!" balas Naruto, keras kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau lupa? Kau ukenya," bantah Sasuke santai. Menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ukenya?! Kau fikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan? Aku laki-laki, kalau kau lupa tentang hal itu."

Itu memang seperti kata-kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan, tapi rasanya tadi dia belum bersuara. Lalu itu suara siapa?

Belum sempat mereka –Naruto dan Sasuke– mencari tahu, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dipeluk oleh seseorang. Laki-laki, karena Naruto dapat merasakan dada orang tersebut rata. Dan secara tiba-tiba pula dagunya diangkat lalu benda lembut dan kenyal menyapa bibirnya.

Ia... oleh pria asing... telah dicium!

Tapi lagi-lagi –belum sempat Sasuke dan Naruto memberi reaksi berarti– datang pemuda lainnya, dan dengan paksa memisahkan 'kemesraan' mereka di saat yang bersamaan ketika Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Gaara-ku?!" histeris pemuda asing lainnya, sambil menyembunyikan pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

Yah, setelah itu bisa dibayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya. Ketika Neji ingin meluapkan emosinya kembali, ia malah menerima bogem mentah di pipinya yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Inginnya sih membalas lebih untuk melindungi harga dirinya yang terluka di depan kekasihnya, tapi begitu ia melihat si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menciptakan bunyi yang terdengar menyeramkan dari jari-jarinya dengan aura yang gelap melebihi pantat panci, Neji pun dengan senang hati membatalkan niatnya tersebut. Lalu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tersenyum –canggung–. Berharap dapat menghilangkan aura negatif tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang, APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?!"

Membuat Neji mengkerut ditempat, Gaara yang membuang muka tak mau disalahkan dan Naruto yang speechless di belakang Sasuke.

'_kan aku yang dilecehkan, kenapa malah dia yang murka?' _yah, kira-kira itulah isi batin Naruto.

Ck, ck, ck... Naruto, Naruto... tidak tahukah kau jika wajar Sasuke marah, kau kan istrinya sayang... justru aneh jika Sasuke tidak marah kan?

Flash back off.

"Oh ya Gaara, boleh aku izin pulang lebih awal? Aku dan Sasuke sudah ada janji untuk ke rumah sakit hari ini," ujar Naruto usai menghabiskan minumannya. Ia hampir saja melupakan janji itu jika saja Sasuke tidak mengingatkannya tadi lewat e-mail.

_Huft, sekarang rasanya Sasuke jadi lebih cerewet_, batin Naruto.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Pergi saja, tidak usah sungkan seperti ini. Seperti bukan kau saja," sahut Gaara enteng sambil kembali menekuni laporan butiknya minggu ini. Membuat Naruto nyengir lebar meski terlihat jelas perempatan di dahinya yang tak tertutup poni.

"Reaksimu jadi membuatku berpikir 2 kali untuk mulai merubah sifatku," balas Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya, yang ditanggapi Gaara dengan lirikan singkat dan gumaman ambigu.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Akan kuadukan pada Neji bahwa pacarnya judes sekali. Huh! Dasar bibi-bibi galak, membosankan," dumel Naruto.

"Dasar anak kecil," balas Gaara singkat sebelum pintu ruangannya ditutup Naruto.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Gaara menutup kembali laporannya, memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menghela nafas. Ditariknya laci di sisi kirinya, mengambil sebuah pigura kayu untuk ditatap.

"Semoga kau memang tak kembali lagi," bisiknya lirih sambil menatap gambaran 4 orang remaja berseragam SMA, 3 orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah menunjukkan senyum dengan latar belakang pepohonan sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme...," panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik Gaara. Dengan langkah ringan, Naruto segera beranjak menghampiri Sasuke yang telah menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu baginya di samping kemudi.

"Kita mau langsung ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke telah duduk di kursinya sendiri. Sambil mulai menyalakan mobil tersebut.

"Kita makan dulu, kau belum makan kan?" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalanan. Hari ini jalanan cukup lengang, karena memang saat ini bukan jam pulang kantor atau anak-anak sekolah.

Hanya ada beberapa mobil pribadi yang terlihat melaju normal, juga beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki di bahu jalan.

"Sudah, tadi Gaara membawa nasi kotak ketika keluar. Memangnya kau belum makan Teme?" sahut Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Begitulah,"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tadi ada rapat mendadak. Jadi waktu makanku terpakai untuk menyiapkan proposal yang diperlukan,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke warung ramen. Agar kau bisa makan," sahut Naruto semangat membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin makan kau atau aku, Dobe?" balas Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Membuahkan cengiran lebar yang begitu polos, sehingga sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke ikut tertarik melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Uum... bayi kita, mungkin.. hehehe...,"

"Dasar...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bayi kalian sehat, pertumbuhannya pun bagus. Sebisa mungkin Naruto-san menghindari kegiatan berat juga berpikir keras ya...," tukas seorang pria berjas putih. Usianya yang telah memasuki kepala-5 tidak dapat menutupi wibawanya dan garis-garis kerutan di wajahnya pun tidak dapat menghilangkan tanda-tanda kesempurnaan wajah tersebut.

Tangannya dengan lincah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil di tangannya, yang tak berapa lama berpindah tangan ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas.

Terutama Sasuke, ia terus mempertahankan tautan tangan mereka sejak Naruto menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya berusan. Menunggu dengan setia dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, apa saja yang dijelaskan oleh dokter kandungan di hadapan mereka tersebut.

Kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan rupanya menular ke dokter di hadapan mereka yang entah sejak kapan malah memperhatikan mereka sambil ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Iya dokter, aku akan berusaha melakukan seperti yang dokter katakan. Heheh...," balas Naruto yang semangatnya kini tengah berada di puncak. Menimbulkan kekehan geli dari pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Bagus, semangat itu memang yang paling penting. Nah , itu tadi adalah resep vitamin dan suplemen lainnya untukmu dan bayimu. Minumlah secara teratur, sesuai dengan resep itu ya. Meski sudah banyak kehamilan sepertimu, tapi tetap saja kehamilan seperti ini sangat rentan. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Mengerti?" tambahnya.

"Osh, aku mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dokter. Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Lalu merekapun pergi satelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan sebagai salam.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka langsung memeriksakan kandungan Naruto ke rumah sakit sesuia janji mereka sebelumnya. Meski tadi Sasuke lagi-lagi di uji kesabarannya karena Naruto ngambek tidak dibelikan ramen. Bahkan ia merajuk sambil memaki-maki Sasuke sesuka hatinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Takut Naruto merajuk lebih parah, maka Sasuke hanya menerima saja dirinya dimaki dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membalas Naruto.

Ia masih ingat ketika Naruto merajuk sebelumnya dan memaki-makinya seperti tadi, ia membalas dan kejadian sesuadahnya membuat Sasuke untuk menanamkan dalam hati bahwa jangan meladeni umpatan Naruto ketika hamil, kalau tidak ia akan berakhir seperti saat itu. Didiamkan selama 7 hari penuh bahkan tidak dibuatkan makan.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir... memangnya kau ingin Naruto hamil lagi Sasuke?

Dan jawabannya adalah ya. Ia bahkan mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia ingin setidaknya mereka punya 8 anak dan dibalas dengan lemparan panci oleh Naruto.

"Habis ini kita pergi berbelanja dulu. Kita harus beli pakaian untukmu," ujar Sasuke ketika mereka sedang menuju apotek untuk menebus resep di tangan Sasuke tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Pakaianku masih banyak," balas Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Perutmu akan semakin membesar, dan pakaianmu selama ini tidak akan bisa kau pakai lagi nanti. Memangnya kau mau bayi kita tertekan bajumu?"

"Tidak. Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita harus beli banyak baju yang longgar," balas Naruto penuh semangat membuahkan senyum di wajah Sasuke. Sambil mengelus rambut blonde Naruto yang mulai memanjang mereka terus berjalan hingga suara seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sasuke..."

Suara lembut yang mengalun seperti petikan harpa profesional. Suara khas wanita anggun dan berkelas.

Dan Naruto tidak tahu, jika pertemuan itu nantinya akan mendantangkan badai besar untuk mereka.

Chap. 3 end

A/N : what? Apa-apaan tuh penutup? Berasa kayak film tahun berapa gitu ya #plak!  
>hahaha... masih ada yang nungguin fic ini ga? Ve minta maaf banget karena up-date telat, lebih lambat dari kura-kura. Karena 1 dan lain hal, Ve baru bisa up-date sekarang. Ve bakal berusaha supaya nanti up-date ga selama ini lagi...<p>

Makasih yang udah mau review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, juga yang udah mau mampir buat baca fic ini. maksih banyaaaaakkk \(^0^)/

So, mind to RnR?


End file.
